This invention relates to a method for treating skin itch including itch due to a nonspecific cause. More specifically, the invention relates the use of compounds such as aluminum chlorohydrate in a composition with a carrier to treat skin itch by application of the composition to the surface of the skin.
Skin itch can be caused by various agents, e.g., synthetic or natural chemicals, or it may arise as a result of ambient conditions such as heat and humidity leading to sweating; conversely, it may be caused by excessive ambient dryness. Itch can also be caused by skin contact with an irritant. In other instances a specific cause for skin itch is not conveniently identified; in such circumstances the condition is referred to herein as nonspecific itch. While various causes and mechanisms of itch have been studied, it is not yet fully understood. In those circumstances where skin itch is associated with a specific medical condition, the best treatment is to treat the underlying disease. However, if the cause has not been identified or if there is no specific treatment available that also relieves the itch, various therapies and compositions have been used in an effort to provide relief, including antihistamines, steroids, capsaicin, moisturizers, menthol-phenol preparations, and even the simple application of a cool, moist cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,342 to Rathbun describes a method for the removal from the skin of the active phenolic compounds of an individual exposed to the oil of poison ivy and oak utilizing a hydrophilic anion exchange material applied topically to the affected skin area in a suitable carrier. After a sufficient contact time, the anion exchange material is removed and discarded. The treated area is rinsed with water and dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,301 to Windheuser describes a process for treating the skin and relieving the symptoms caused by poison oak or ivy by the topical application of certain tetraalkyl diamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,331 to Crary describes a process for treating the skin and relieving the symptoms caused by poison oak or ivy by the topical application of 2-butanone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,772 to Cardarelli et al. describes a composition that prevents skin irritation caused by contact with poison ivy or oak based upon a film-forming acrylic polymer and including a crosslinking agent, so that upon application in a solvent carrier to the skin a protective membrane is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,151 to Waali, describes a method for preventing rather than relieving symptoms of dermatitis or skin irritation caused by exposure to alkyl catechols, the active agents in urushiol oil. The method involves application of an aluminum chlorhydrate composition in order to complex with and inactivate the alkyl catechols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,790 to Sellers, Jr. describes a method of treating skin affected by acne or rosacea comprising the application of a finely divided aluminum halide salt dispersed in a carrier to the area of skin affected by acne or rosacea, allowing the composition to remain on the skin for a period of time and washing off the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,143 to Elkhoury describes the topical application of an opioid analgesic drug to an area of itching skin in a patient by mixing the opioid drug with a carrying agent and applying it to the affected area. While the amount of opioid used is ineffective for production of a systemic effect, the use of an opioid necessarily requires careful supervision.
While the art has provided various methods and compositions for preventing and relieving itch from various causes, the need still exists for a method of relieving itch that is effective, simple, and inexpensive without causing any major detrimental side effects in the individual.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a method of relieving skin itch in an individual.
Another object of the present invention herein is to provide a new method of relieving skin itch for which no specific cause may be apparent by the topical application of an efficacious composition to the skin.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of treating skin itch by the topical application to the affected area of a composition comprising a compound such as aluminum chlorohydrate in a carrier.
The achievement of these and other objects will be apparent from the following description of the subject invention.